Teaser
by Element-OverLord
Summary: A Teaser For An -Possible/Experimental- FanFic.


Teaser:Ragna The Gama Sennin

GamaYuu was a single toad. His dream was to be as powerful as his father and current gama clan head, Gamakichi. But he was missing years for this and the even needed experience to be like that. That's why he looked so far with having a summoner like someone named Jiraiya, or like he previously heard on some stories from his father and grandfather, Gamabunta about anothers callers, Jiraiya's apprentices: The 1st, The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. And The 2nd, The Saviour Of This World, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Unfortunately for their misfortune, they were all dead even before GamaYuu was born.

Sighing the red-orange toad wearing a small maroon jacket with traces of blue continued his morning walk in the woods when a child was found. The toad was surprised to find a human in these parts, no one could cross the barrier of genjutsu, except for those who had signed the contract. There was only one solution: The boy had made the summoning jutsu while having unsigned the contract, proving to have affinity with toads.

"Hey, kid!" GamaYuu cry.

The blonde kept a look around stunned to see so changed. It looked like a pretty exotic jungle or forest, nothing like the burning Church he was in before. "Huh? You do not seem to be an snake." Said the blonde. "Wait ... are you ... talking?"

"How can I be a snake? I'm A toad! And of course I'm talking!" GamaYuu complained at such ignorance accumulated by the blonde.

"That I can see it ..." The boy growled, but soon formed an expression of frustration and started talking aloud to himself. "I thought I had done well the 'handseals'. The scroll said that I could archieve the escape through a 'jutsu' ..."

"Mm ... Do you sign the contract before attempting to invoke, right?" GamaYuu wondered, interrupting the blonde's monologue.

"Sign?" The blonde repeated surprised.

"If, to invoke an animal, you first need to sign the contract for your blood. If you have not signed a contract before, then the performing jutsu sends you to the summoning area you have affinity with, where you are right now. Mount Myobokuzan, home to all summoned toads. " Explained in detail the little red-orange toad.

"So that's why there was some names written in blood ..." The boy muttered intrigued. "Wait ..." He interrupted himself recalling his internal dialogue by a certain word that used the toad. "Affinity?"

"Different types of human work better with certain animals than others. It seems that you possess affinity with us, it is better than sign the contract of a monkey, do not you think?" Little GamaYuu said cheerfully. "But before signing our contract, I will take you to our leader, please follow me." Deciding not contradict the little guy, the boy followed the toad through the night forest. He noticed that the forest had quite strange plants, and large eyes of a tree's sizes.

In a few minutes they arrived at what seemed the headquarters. "Fukusaku Oji-Sama!" cried the frog into the house.

Anything, or anyone there was quick to respond. "I, I ... my bones are not as strong as they were before." It said in a complaining voice. Going down stairs was revealed a small green and old toad, with white eyebrows and beard, wearing a gray coat splayed. "Yuu-Chan ... Huh?" Indeed, the first thing seen by the elder was the red-orange toad, but his expression change to see the human that was unknown yet familiar by some reason. "What maked you get here, lil' boya?"

"This child was shown to have affinity with toads, I found him on the road. It seems he wanted to invoke monkeys." Yuu explained with a little fun and getting a grunt of the boy.

"Hmm ... Your name?" Fukusaku had his suspicions, but first had to verify.

"Ragna, Got it memorized!?" the boy now knowed as Ragna screamed loudly, but his great cry came to an abrupt end when he remembering something important. "Who are you?"

"I am GamaYuu." The little toad that was known and presented previously said.

"I'm Fukusaku, one of the 2 sages of Mount Myobokuzan." It had said the second oldest toad, considering the presentation of blond with a genuine smile. _(The mix of the attitudes of his parents and their wills, no doubt, he is their son.)_ But just to hear all doubt was cleared, he first had to make sure.

The sage closed his eyes channeling his senses wise to read inside the boy, or more specifically, his chakra network. He was surprised to notice the huge amount possessed, including the remarkable lack of control over him. But most important was the density of Chakra AS an dark feeling to it, a similar type had felt only three times before: The 1st was Uzumaki Mito, The 2nd was, and aslo is the boy's grandmother, Uzumaki Kushina and finally The 3rd one was from the boy's own father, Uzumaki Naruto. That meant that the boy could potentially develop the same Kekkei Genkai of the Jinchūriki's that, aslo are Ragna's ancestors were able to do.

"Well, Ragna-Boya. You have a strong attitude, I will let you sign the toad contract." Both the blonde as the small toad opened their eyes in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Ragna Screamed in shock, that was definetely something that he did NOT wanted. He just wanted to escape from that evil, insane & ominious ghost.

"WHAT!?" GamaYuu accompanied the blond with a shout. "B-but he just came, you're not going to rate him or do something? There were only 3 mans capable of calling us, and each one was very strong compared to him ... do not you think that is very easy to leave it like that?" The toad quickly questioned, but the old toad was still smiling at the young, naive toad. He then make a gesture that seemed to not grasp Ragna because in seconds another much larger toad appeared.

"Ragna-Boya, it's name is Gama-Chan, his range is the guardian of the Toad Scroll." Understanding what the toad sage was trying to say, the other toad revealed by pulling from his tongue inside his mouth the scroll of summoning toads. While it was disgusting, it was surprising that it hadn't saliva in it. Fukusaku spread it out and showed it to the blonde. "You sign your blood right here." The point that the old toad showed had along it 3 other names. Ragna then took the opportunity to read them.

"Ji-ra-iya ... Na-mi-ka-ze Mi-na-to ... U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to ..." Ragna stopped in his tracks when he repeated the names over and over again. "... For some reason I find them familiar." The boy mention aloud, causing a laugh from Fukusaku.

"Of course you are familiar with them, they were your ancestors after all in one way, or another." Informed the toad making the blond get mute with absolute surprise. "Each one was very strong on their own; The 1st, Jiraiya, your GodGrandFather, actually was the Shodaime Gama-Sennin, who foughted a legendary shinobi that was considered a GOD during the shinobi world war AND LIVED to tell it, aslo he teached some people that would eventually became this world's strongest being that would make even the 'Six Heroes' themselves have a hard time fighting them, while The 2nd, Namikaze Minato, your grandfather, created a techinque that allowed him to destroy an entire army in merely few minutes as foughting the most strongest of all the Biju, the Kyubi No Yoko, which have an power similar to that one from something called ... what was it? ... ah yes, the 'Black Beast' and finally, The 3rd and last one, the Nidaime Gama-Sennin and the most powerful toad summoner up to the date, your father Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who was the last Jinchūriki of the Kyubi No Yoko and the 1st one to EVER mastering ALL of the Biju's own power, and not only that, but your father aslo fighted a LOT of enemies, even some that were GOD-LIKE and finally saving this world from a masked mad man who tried to put the world into an eternal illusion that would had us all in a fake 'peace' if it wasn't for him defeating the madman despite the cost of losing his life some years after that battle." The blond's surprised look at the end of the explanation was priceless. He was signing the same contract as his familiars of ... OF JUGGERNAUTS, which were named the strongest's warriors in the world, specially his father. That left him one step closer to getting stronger enough so that he could make sure what had happened at the church does NOT happen EVER AGAIN. So, after signing it, the contract was caught immediately by the tongue of Gama, returning to his mouth so that it could be safe.

"Since everything is ready, and now that you're here, from now, this is time for you to train here for 5 years." Before Ragna could say anything, he was knocked out by a metal staff hitting his head. "Yuu-Chan, take Ragna-Boya to the infarmary and then tell Ma-Chan I shall go out and talk to Jubei-Dono. Do not worry, cause I shall return soon." The toad sage was then in one second to be lost in a mass of smoke.

Shrugging, the young frog was inside the house while carrying the K.O.-ed Ragna for the purpose of doing as ordened. "Perhaps with this blond ... eventually things will be more interesting."

Ragna The Gama-Sennin's Stats:

Name:Ragna The Gama-Sennin

Kana:ラグナガマ仙人

Romanji:Raguna No Gama Sennin

Alias:The Toad BloodEdge, Child Of The Destiny, Black Beast's Guardian/Psuedro-Jinchūriki, The Shinigami Sennin

Tao's NickName(s):Good Guy, Rawrgnya (In UnLimited Mode), Toad Guy (When Hooded)

Race:Human (Formerly), Artificial Hanyou (Hinted), Psuedro-Jinchūriki, Nature Sage

Date Of Birth:March 3, 2175

Age:24-25

BirthPlace:Unknown

Gender:Male

Height:1'85 cm (6'0.8")

Weight:78 kg (172 lbs)

Eyes:Lime Teal, Blood Red (Black Beast/Blood Kain/UnLimited Mode), Green-ish Yellow (Nature/Sage/Drive Mode)

Hair:Blond (With Black & Red Streaks On Black Beast/Blood Kain/UnLimited Mode)

Blood-Type:B

Relatives:Jin Kisaragi (Brother), Saya (Sister), Naruto Uzumaki (Father, Deceased)

Status:Active

Weapon:Hiraishin Kunai, Blood-Scythe (Black Beast/UnLimited Mode), Chakra Eisō/Spear (Sennin/Sage/Drive Mode)

Drive:SenJutsu/Sage Jutsu:Soul Eater

Over-Drive:Uzumaki's Kekkei-Genkai/BloodLine/Chakra Chains

Special Attacks:Kage Bunshin, Suiton:Teppodama, Fuuton:Rasengan, Gauntlet Hades, Inferno Divider, Hell's Fang

Distorsion Drives:The Rasengan, Katon:Gamakyu Endan, Uzumaki HandBook, Carnage Scizzors, Hiraishin No Jutsu

Astral Heat:Fuuton:Rasen-Shuriken Onslaught

UnLimited Mode:Black Beast/Blood Kain Form

Japanese Voice:Tomokazu Sugita, Junko Takeuchi (UnLimited Mode)

English Voice:Patrick Seitz

Ragna's Quote(s):  
-"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!" Ragna's Phrase.  
-"You should give up… on making me giving up!" UnLimited Ragna's Phrase.  
-"Those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Material Collection Information:  
.Hobbies:Cooking, Training  
.Values:His Silver Bracelet, The Toad Clan, Saya & Jin, His Father's Hiraishin Kunai  
.Likes:Eating Meat Dishes, Ramen &/Or Red Bean Soup, Peace, Fighting, Winning, Precious People, Reading  
.DisLikes:Hate, Seeing Others In Pain/Hurt, Betrayal, Snakes, Ghosts, The NOL, Killing, Lies

Musical Themes:  
.Ragna's Main Theme:The Way To Peace  
.Sennin/Sage/Drive Mode's Theme:Great Sage Jutsu Presentation  
.UnLimited/Black Beast/Blood Kain Ragna's Theme:Reverse Situation  
.Ragna V.S. Jin's Theme:Emotions Flare  
.Ragna V.S. Rachel's Theme:Sorrowful Eyes  
.Ragna V.S. Hazama/Terumi's Theme:The Fourth Awakening  
.Ragna V.S. Noel's Theme:Heaven Shaking Event

Stages:  
.Monorail-The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions  
.Tailed Beast Temple-A Mirror Which Reflects One's True Self

Titles:  
Arcade:  
.AD 2199/12/31,Azure Sage  
Story:  
.AD 2200/01/07,Dream And Determination


End file.
